


Patchouli and Bloodstains

by Superfast_Jellybitch



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Child Death, Gen, posting from my drafts now, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfast_Jellybitch/pseuds/Superfast_Jellybitch
Summary: Michael's summer nightmare finally ends, but not without a price to pay.(Extended/alternate ending)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Patchouli and Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "Kaleb posts year old drafts as full fics" because its quarantine and he's out of fresh content. Bon appetit!

There's a stunned silence, and then scattered, relieved laughter after Grandpa delivered that witty one liner. It was over now. They were safe. This whole nightmare could be swept under the rug along with the rest of their bitter memories of this summer. And then, it was quiet again. Too quiet. Where were the Frogs? And what had happened to Star?

Michael turned, Sam still clinging to his shoulders like a frightened child. He immediately wished he could have covered Sam's eyes. That he could have done anything to protect his brother from the jarring sight before them. Star stood, hands on her hips, in the center of the foyer, her eyes burning with rage, tears threatening to fall down her face. At her feet, lay what used to be Sam's new friends, their necks twisted at an unnerving and unnatural angle.

“Oh fuck….” Sam cursed from his shoulders, his grip tightening uncomfortably.

“You should have just done it, Michael.” Star said, her voice barely a whisper. “It's really not that hard. And then it wouldn't have had to come to this. None of this senseless bloodshed. I even picked the perfect victims for a good boy like you. You think anyone would have missed a group called the fucking Surf Nazis?? The goddamned town is celebrating.”

Michael was still reeling from shock, unable to process the fact that he and his family were now once again in very real danger.

“You...you were supposed to get better…. I don't understand…. Star what's going on?”

“ ‘What's going on?’. You want to know what's going on, Michael?” she chuckled darkly. “I'll tell you what's going on. I lied to you, Michael. I've been lying to you this whole damn time. I was never going to ‘get better’. That ship sailed a long time ago. It was all just a part of the plan.” 

A hand gripped his shoulder from behind, and his head whipped to the side.

“Get your mom and your brother and get out the back door while you can. I'll hold her off.” His Grandpa hissed in his ear.

Michael didn't have the sense to argue. He immediately lunged for the back door, reaching it in record time with his mother in tow. However as he gripped the knob, he heard the click of the tumblers as it locked. Try as he might, it wouldn't budge.

“As I was saying.” Star continued, now at Michael's elbow. The irritation was thick in her voice. “This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to cave. And then we would've taken Max out together. As a family. But you just had to be the hero, didn't you?” her gaze turned to Sam, still cowering on Michael's back.

“You had to get your stupid little friends involved. Had to kill Marko and lure my brothers into your little game of mousetrap?”

“I-I-I’m sorry! I didn't mean-” Sam stuttered

“Didn't mean to? You sure sounded proud of yourself when you told your buddies how you killed Dwayne. Right in front of poor Laddie. Laddie who has already lost one family. No, you meant it. Enjoyed it. Just like I'm going to enjoy this-”

Sam was pulled from Michael before anyone could react. Star was deadly fast, and now there was nothing that Michael could do to protect his brother. He shouted Sam's name blindly, panic seeping into his voice. His mother's frightened shrieks joined his, and he felt his heart drop into his gut.

“LET HIM GO! DON'T HURT HIM! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!!” Michael pleaded with the air.

“Whatever I want?” Star’s voice came from the rafters. Wherever Sam was, it wasn't with her anymore. Unable to hear his brother's voice from any corner of the house, Michael feared the worst. But there was still a chance. There was still a chance.

“Anything. Anything you want. I-I’ll become a vampire. A full vampire. I'll make this up to you. Just- Just let Sammy go okay? Leave my family alone. Don't bring them into this.” Michael begged. He couldn't fight. He was at an evolutionary disadvantage.

“It’s too late for that, Michael.” Star said almost sadly. Then, she was gone from the rafters, whispering in his ear as she breezed past him faster than he could comprehend. “Maybe if you hadn’t run David through, that would have worked. But I do not share my brother's sentimentality. And the one thing I want you cannot give to me.”

Unsure of where she'd be next, Michael's eyes darted worriedly around the room, keeping careful watch on his mother and grandfather. Lucy was sobbing softly, still trying to open the back door, and Grandpa was shuffling along the edge of the room, feeling the wall as though he were looking for something. It was a lot harder to focus without the eyes of a half vampire. Then, without warning, she was in front of him. Skirts swishing around her bare feet, bracelets jingling, long curls settling around her face, just as breathtaking as the first time he'd seen her. Michael swallowed thickly.

“What….what is it that you want?” he asked in a whisper.

She laughed a broken little laugh, ducking her head. When she finally looked up, her face had transformed, fangs distended from where her incisors had been, teary eyes blazing yellow, anger burning deep in them.

 _“I want my family back, you bastard.”_ she spat, lunging for him.

Michael didn't have time to move. Angled nails ripped into his chest and he heard his mother scream his name. He'd never wanted to hear her that scared again. He thought that by moving away from his father, he never would. Sadly, he resigned himself to death’s cold embrace.

Then, the talons tearing into him released, a shrill howl filling the room. Michael opened his eyes to find his Grandfather standing over him, reaching for him, pulling him to his feet, checking him over. The floor at his feet was coated in a thick layer of sparkling, dark, inhuman blood, and in the center of it was Star- his Star - lying still, wooden steak protruding from between her breasts.

“Looks like you'll be okay. Thank christ. Now we just gotta hope your brother isn't any worse off.” Grandpa muttered. “You go help your mom. I'll find Sam.”

Dazed, Michael obeyed. Wordlessly he clung to his mother like a frightened child, longing for the relief of just moments before and wondering if it was truly over this time. If it would ever, truly, be over.


End file.
